Bestest Friends
by Your yellow flower
Summary: Lily and James are best friends when they were little until Lily moves to France. She moves back to London 9 years later. At first the pair are happy to meet again until the other kids in school get jealous of the new girl being best friends with James.
1. I I I like you

A/n: Ok I don't know if anyone will read this, but it is my first EVER fanfic. I was really bored and decided to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.(

Lily Evans and James Potter were running around his backyard when his mother called them in for dinner. The two are best friends and have been since birth. They have grown up together and are nearly part of each other's family.

"Race Jamie?" 6 year old Lily asked.

"Sure Ly, ready? Set? Go!" and they both took off. Ashley Potter laughed as the two were coming toward her at full speed. James being a little taller was faster than Lily.

"No fair!!! You cheated Jamie!"

"No I didn't Ly your just jealous."

"Yes you did!!!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes you did. Didn't he Ashy?"

"I'm sorry Lily but he didn't," Mrs. Potter told her while James smirked. "Now come on you two dinner is going to get cold," After dinner Lily had to go home. When Mallory Evans came to get her daughter, Lily protested.

"Mummy I don't want to go!!!"

"Come on darling we need to get home soon,"

"Can Jamie stay the night? Please!!!!"

"Ash is that alright?" Mallory asked her best friend. Ashley nodded. With that, both James and Lily ran out the door and across his front yard to the car.

"Those two... I wonder what will happen when school starts." Mallory thought out loud. She bade goodbye to Ashley and went to the car. When they got to the Evans' home Mallory declared it was bedtime and sent the two upstairs. Being at the Evans' house so often, James had his own room. Ten minutes later, Mallory tucked them in and went to bed. Like all best friends, the two couldn't sleep. James snuck into Lily's room once he heard Mallory's door shut.

"Hey Ly," he said sitting on her chair. Lily got up and went to sit on the arm rest of the chair.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah Ly?"

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to laugh?" she said looking him straight into the eyes.

"Anything, I pinky promise." He said sticking out his pinky which she took in her own.

"I…I… I like you," she said barely above a whisper.

"Really? I like you two Ly." He said looking at her. Inside he was jumping for joy!!!! He pulled Lily into a hug where the two fell asleep. The next morning, Mallory went to wake Lily when she saw the pair sleeping in the chair. Quietly she went downstairs and got her camera. Going upstairs again, she took a picture of the two sleeping, Lily on James' lap with his arms around her and her head on his shoulder. When they didn't wake up to the flash Mallory went to kitchen to the phone. She called Ashley and told her to come over as quickly as possible. Five minutes later both mothers were staring at their children sleeping.

"Aren't they adorable?" Ashley said to Mallory, who only nodded. After another few minutes and pictures, the mothers left. Lily and James woke up an hour later. Lily smiled at James and kissed his cheek making him blush.

A/n: Alright, review to tell me if it was ok. I don't know if I will continue it. If you want me to I will. Even if it is just one person who wants it. R&R!!!


	2. Authors Note

A/n: Ok I might not update for awhile due to the upcoming CSAP tests. Also I saw over 100 people have read my story and only 4 have reviewed. I am begging for at least 8 reviews before I update again. And I am suffering from a severe case of writers block.


	3. Goodbye

**A/n: Okay, it has been awhile since I have updated. I really have been busy lately. BUT here it is. Ta Da!!!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I DON'T own. Everything I can proudly say is mine!!!**

Two Weeks Later:

"Happy Birthday James!!!!" Lily yells at the top of her lungs. Today, August 8, is James' seventh birthday. Lily, with the encouragement of Ashley, decided to wake James up at the lovely hour of 6:00. After yelling 'Happy Birthday', Lily jumps on top of James trying to get him up. Fortunately, he is a light sleeper so he is woken up right away.

"What time is it Ly?" He asked groggily.

"6:00!!" Lily replied bouncing up and down on the bed.

"WHAT?!?! You woke me up at 6:00? Why?"

"Because……. It's your birthday…"

"So you woke me up at 6:00 just because it is my birthday?" Lily nodded. "Thanks Ly!!! Now we can have lots more fun today!!!" he said. (A/n, Does anyone know someone like that? They can be hyper at 6:00 and stay up till midnight that night without saying I'm sleepy?)

James got up and dressed after Lily went down stairs. When he got down there, there were balloons everywhere. The day went by quickly and finally, it was after dinner and time for presents.

"Here James, why don't you open mine first," Mallory suggested. James took the box and ripped the paper off. Carefully, he opened the box to see a picture of Lily and himself sleeping on the chair. Mallory and Lily knowing about the Potter's being wizards, Mallory had Ashley put a potion on it so the picture would move. James blushed when he saw this. His parents weren't supposed to see this.

Three Months Later (A/n: Yeah it is a long time but I couldn't think of what would go good in those three months.)

Lily's birthday had come and go, and not once had she forgotten to put on her birthday present from James in the morning. He got her a necklace that was half of another one that said 'Together Forever' when put together. Today was the saddest day of both James and Lily's lives. Lily had to move to France. Her father was given a promotion to the main office of this technical corporation, and they were forced to move to France. Since they were moving to another country, Lily may never see James again. The two young kids were torn apart when they found this out. They tried everything to try and get a way for them to get to see each other. Now, Lily is saying goodbye to James. She is clinging to him in a hug, never wanting to let go.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Jamie." A sobbing Lily said.

"Me too Ly, me too." James said with teary eyes. They had never, may I repeat NEVER, gone a week without seeing each other.

"Don't make me let go. I never want to let go." The young girl said from his shoulder. The pair just stood there in an embrace, for an hour.

Then, it was time. Lily and her family had to leave. She said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, giving each a big hug. They were like her parents. Finally she went back to James. With another hug and peck on the cheek, she got into the car with her parents. Lily waved out the window, while Petunia just sat there. Petunia was ecstatic to leave and go to France. James never really liked Petunia and was glad that she would be gone, but he had been crying because of Lily leaving. When he saw the Evans' car leave, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke down. His parents saw him break down, he had only done this one other time in his life. When his grandmother died. When Charlotte Potter died, James was heartbroken and only made it through because of Lily. She was the only one that James would talk to. Now, with Lily leaving and not the one there for James, his parents were stumped. He never liked to show emotions in front of them and there he is. Sobbing in front of them. Neither knew what to do, so they led him up to his room and left him there. After about three hours of crying, James left his room on the hunt for his mom. He found her in the sitting room, staring at the fire. When James saw her, he ran in and hugged her. She was taken back by this then hugged him back. Like with Lily, they stayed there for an hour in peace. The peace and silence was broken by Ashley (Mrs. Potter).

"James? Honey are you ok?" She inquired. James looked at her, shook his head, and started to sob again. Once again, they stood in an embrace, this time it was for 3 hours. James had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Ashley carried him back to his room and tucked him in. This had been the pattern for James for about two weeks. Finally, he had gotten over the emotional shock of Lily being gone.

**A/n: Again, another note from me. Well that is all I could think of. Right now it is about 1 am. I should be asleep, seeing I have school in about seven hours. (that is when it starts) Anyways back to the story. It is short but I plan on each of my chapters getting longer than the one before it. Tell me what you think. Critique is welcomed warmly. Review please!**


	4. I'm Back

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. (.**

**A/N: ok I haven't updated in forever due school. This is a really short chapter but has a lot of info. in it.**

Eight years later…

Lily is a student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She is popular, smart, and beautiful. She is the envy of all girls. Life is great there during her fifth year. Well that is until she is told she is going back to England. She gets to go to Hogwarts, Jamie goes to Hogwarts! That thought made her happy. So during the summer between 5th and 6th year, Lily and her family moved back to England.

The first thing Lily did was go to her old house and see how it looked. It was in great shape still. Then, she looked to see if Jamie lived at the same house as so many years ago. She walked up and saw the 'Potter Residence' sign still there. When she knocked Ashley Potter answered.

"Hello?"

"Ashy?" Lily asked quietly.

"Ashy? The only person who called me Ashy was….. Lily? Is that you?" Lily nodded.

"Hi Ashy! I've missed you so much! How are you? How is Miky? And Jamie?" Lily asked while hugging her.

"I am fine! Michael is great. James is doing wonderful! Do you want to come in?" Ashley answered very quickly.

"Yes! Of course I do! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm a witch! I'm going to Hogwarts this year!"

"Oh my.. I saw the signs but I never was sure if you were one! I can't wait for you to see James. He will be so excited! Here let me get him."

"No! Let me. I want to surprise him. Is he in his room?"

"Yes. Oh I can't believe it! I'm going to go owl Michael." With that said, Ashley left to her study while Lily walked upstairs. It looked the same as it did so many years ago. When Lily reached James' door she knocked. She could hear him moving around trying to get to the door.

"What do you want mom…..?" He said sleepily. Lily looked him up and down to see how he had grown. He was tall, tan, and muscular. She could tell he exercised a lot because he was in his boxers. James seemed to be waiting for her to say something. That is until he looked up to see who it was.

"Jamie?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Ly? Is that you? I thought you lived in France."

"Yes it is me. I moved back to England. I'm going to Hogwarts this year." With the word 'Hogwarts' spoken James engulfed Lily into a hug.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Yes! We are going to have so much fun!" James was smiling so much.

"What's all the racket about Prongs?" An uberr sleepy Sirius Black asked walking out of his room. When he looked over to James and Lily, the first thing he asked is "Who's the chick?"

"This is Lily. Remember me telling you about her in first year?"

"Oh yeah that girl. Hi Lily, I'm Sirius Black." He said outstretching a hand.

"Hi." Lily felt awkward for some reason. Finally James twirled her around seeing what she looked like. 'Wow'. He thought. 'She has grown up. I need to keep Sirius away from her. She is beautiful. I love her. Wait! Where did that come from? I am seeing her for the first time in eight years. I can't love her. What if she has changed?' This battle in his mind continued for awhile until Lily waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hellooo? You there?"

"What? Huh? Where'd Sirius go?"

"He went back to sleep. Do you wanna go get dressed? We could go out to the backyard if you do."

"Yeah! Hold on." James ran back into his room and changed quickly. Soon enough the two were in his garden talking.

"So…"

**A/N: So what did you think?**


	5. Authors note again

I'm sorry i haven't to update the story for a few months. My computer is crashed and I'm on my mom's right now. I won't be able to update till August because that's when I am getting my laptop. (My sister leaves for college then and I can't get it now because she'll be mad so I have to wait) You can send me hate mail or something if you want...


	6. Typical Sirius

**A/N: Ok murder me. I would if I were you. I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm sorry school has just been so busy. Anyway thank you to all that reviewed!**

Previously: "Hi." Lily felt awkward for some reason. Finally James twirled her around seeing what she looked like. 'Wow'. He thought. 'She has grown up. I need to keep Sirius away from her. She is beautiful. I love her. Wait! Where did that come from? I am seeing her for the first time in eight years. I can't love her. What if she has changed?' This battle in his mind continued for awhile until Lily waved a hand in front of his face.

"Halloo? You there?"

"What? Huh? Where'd Sirius go?"

"He went back to sleep. Do you wanna go get dressed? We could go out to the backyard if you do."

"Yeah! Hold on." James ran back into his room and changed quickly. Soon enough the two were in his garden talking.

"So…"

**Now:**

"So…" James started. For both of them it was kind of awkward for no reason. "How have you been?"

"Erm… great actually. Life in France was amazing. I'm nervous about going to Hogwarts though. How about you?"

"Good. I'm glad to hear you're good. Don't worry about Hogwarts, you'll be loved there. If you need it I'll help you, but I must warn you; all the guys will be all over you." As James said this he couldn't help but notice how Lily just smiled and bowed her head to try and hide a blush. This of course made James laugh. "You know it's true Ly, once Sirius wakes up he'll be all over you." This only made her blush even more.

"I don't think that's true Jamie, Sirius wouldn't do that to m…" she suddenly stops mid-word because as she was denying it, as James said, Sirius came out with a charming smile and he squished himself between the two.

"Hello, Lily right? I'm Sirius as you probably remember. Now what is a pretty bird like you talking to old' Jamsie-poo?"

Lily looked over at James with a smile.

"Jamsie-poo? Wow Jamie I thought you never let anyone but someone you like call you that, but if your door swings that way…" Lily said all of this trying to hide a giggle as his face turned red in anger. James then faced Sirius and hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What the? What was that for Prongs? You should know she's just trying to mess with you." With that said, just because the two are teenage boys, Sirius hit James back.

Lily saw a fight coming and quickly slipped away. The boys started to wrestle for practically no reason. Meanwhile Lily went to see Ashley in kitchen telling the house elves what to make for linner. (Linner is in between lunch and dinner.)

"Hello Lily! Why aren't you with the boys?" Ashley said when she saw Lily appear.

"The two got into a fight for a joke I made after Sirius called Jamie 'Jamsie-poo'. So I left and decided to come visit you."

"Oh well those two are complete idiots sometimes. Flower!" as soon as she said Flower a small house elf appeared at her side.

"Yes ma'am. What can Flower do for the Misses?" Flower said this in a squeaky voice.

"Flower I need you to deliver a message to the boys…" Mrs. Potter bent down and whispered something into Flower's ear making Flower start to giggle. As soon as she was done with the message the house elf ran to the backyard to the still fighting boys. "Well now that that's taken care of, what would you like for linner Lily?"

Flower appeared in the backyard to see the boys still wrestling.

"EXCUSE ME MISTER'S!" Flower yelled in her high pitched voice to get their attention. "Mrs. Potter would like me to tell you that you both are idiots for fighting over nothing and Lily's joke was very funny. Also that you might not want to sleep in your room's tonight seeing she may have done something to them. And linner shall be ready very soon so get your arses inside now or you won't get fed." With that said Flower returned to the kitchen and the boys followed her quickly.

"Why hello boys. About time you showed up!" Mrs. Potter said. "Well linner is ready so sit down."

Everyone sat and ate for about an hour. Well really only James and Sirius ate for that long leaving Lily to sit there and watch in awe. The rest of the evening was spent in the living room chatting. When the clock chimed that it was nine 'o clock Ashley asked Lily if she would like to stay the night.

"Really? I'd love to! Is there still that room that I would always stay in?" Lily said eagerly.

"Of course. Now do you need any clothes or anything?"

"No I can just floo home quickly or something. Thanks for the offer though."And Lily flew up the stairs to her old room which was connected to James'. The room was big with a desk, chair, bed, bathroom, and fireplace. Lily quickly flooed home and grabbed her clothes then was back in her old room. Lily put on here pajamas which consisted of boy shorts and a tank top. Then she headed over to James' room. When she entered it through the little passage that only the two knew about, it looked almost exactly the same as she remembered it. Only now it was covered with pictures of friends. She wandered over to his bedside table and looked at the picture frame on it. It was a picture of four boys; two were Sirius and James. Then there was another frame that had a picture of James and Lily when they were 5. She remembered the day the picture was taken; Lily and James had played tag in the pouring rain. The picture showed them side-by-side holding hands while the picture was taken then them running off. Suddenly Lily heard a laugh. She turned and saw James walking towards her in the same boxers she saw him in this morning.

"I love that picture you know." He said looking at it fondly. Then he suddenly came over and gave her another hug. "I can't believe you're here still. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He whispered into her hair. He heard her yawn. "Why don't you head off to bed?"

"You should know I don't like sleeping in that room the first night. How about I camp out here for old time's sake?" she said with her eyes big knowing he couldn't refuse them.

"Alright fine." He went and shoved some things off the other side of his bed. There still lay a pillow saying 'Ly's spot'. It of course was hidden underneath things, only to be seen when the whole side of the bed was clear. Lily smiled then ran and jumped onto her spot like she did many years ago. James laughed at her childness then had to do the same thing tackling her. The two started laughing until they heard "Will you two SHUT UP! I need my beauty sleep ya know." From of course, a very sleepy Sirius. So James and Lily laid down and slowly drifted off into sleep like they did a long time ago. Neither of them knew what would happen the next morning when a few certain people decide to wake them up…

**A/N: How was it? Amazing? Terrible? be nice because its like two am right now? REVIEW!!!!!!! or i shall send my friend with evil spork and GUPPY! yessir. If you review i shall send you a cupcake. yupp a cupcake cuz your prolly tired of a cookie. thanks!**


	7. Planning

**A/N: Once again, I give you permission to murder me! I sort of spaced when it came to this story. So here! At last! A new chapter!!!**

**Previously:** "You should know I don't like sleeping in that room the first night. How about I camp out here for old time's sake?" she said with her eyes big knowing he couldn't refuse them.

"Alright fine." He went and shoved some things off the other side of his bed. There still lay a pillow saying 'Ly's spot'. It of course was hidden underneath things, only to be seen when the whole side of the bed was clear. Lily smiled then ran and jumped onto her spot like she did many years ago. James laughed at her childness then had to do the same thing tackling her. The two started laughing until they heard "Will you two SHUT UP! I need my beauty sleep ya know." From of course, a very sleepy Sirius. So James and Lily laid down and slowly drifted off into sleep like they did a long time ago. Neither of them knew what would happen the next morning when a few certain people decide to wake them up…

**Now: **

Sirius decided to wake up early and owl Remus to tell him about Lily. About half an hour after sending the owl, Remus showed up in the living room fireplace. He went up to Sirius' room to start planning how to greet James and Lily that morning. He walked in to an empty room, and then heading to the kitchens saw Sirius eating like a dog.

"Well, this isn't a surprise" Remus said motioning Sirius' eating habits.

"Moony! My friend! How are ya!"

"I'm tired, but very curious about this Lily girl. Why did you owl me so early?"

"Well, this morning before owling you, I was talking to Mrs. Potter, she was talking about how Lily always stayed here. I then went to wake James up but when I walked in Lily was sleeping in his bed too. So I owled you and now we get to wake them up together!"

"Oh gosh Sirius. That's why you woke me up?! To freaking wake up James and this random girl?!" Remus was practically fuming from the ears.

"Hey hey hey!!! Don't get so angry my furry little friend. You shall want to see Lily. She is well… HOT!"

"She is? Really? So what is this plan of yours?"

"Well my furry little friend. I was thinking something along the lines of the muggle water guns! I know James has some and that would definitely wake them up!" He started laughing to himself maniacally. Remus guessed it was from the cup of coffee in his hand. Not too long after Sirius suggested his 'water gun' plan Remus and Sirius were headed up the stairs, carrying the water guns.

Lily started to wake a little after dawn. She got up and looked at James sleeping. He was a very peaceful sleeper occasionally smiling about a dream. Lily got up very quietly and snuck down to the kitchens. Right outside it though, she heard voices talking.

"I was thinking something along the lines of the muggle water guns! I know James has some and that would definitely wake them up! "

She listened to their planning for just a little longer before heading back up and pretending to sleep. She had the perfect idea to make those boys's plan backfire.

When she got back to James' room, he was starting to stir. When he reached over to Lily's empty spot he immediately got up worried. When he saw Lily standing at the door, he calmed. She started to explain what Sirius and Remus were planning to him and occasionally heard him swore under his breath. Quickly the two started to form a plan together since Lily's was way too simple. Especially for a Marauder.

**A/n: How was it?? horrible? great? review please!!! Over 3,000 people have read but only 51 reviews!!! That's sad guys. very sad.**


End file.
